EL INICIO DE UNA NUEVA AVENTURA
by Kamnra Calixto
Summary: Marie y su hermano mayor Max, tuvieron que cambiarse de casa. En el transcurso del camino, hacia la nueva vivienda, tras algunas horas de viaje, la chica vio a lo lejos, a 2 chicos beybatallando cerca de un río: Un chico herido y un rebelde de mejillas pintadas. Se vuelven a encontrar más tarde en un torneo. Ahi, en ese momento... la vida de estos jóvenes cambia por completo.
1. Chapter 1

**BEYBLADE - 1° GENERACIÓN DE** **JÓVENES** **LUCHADORES**

 **CAPITULO 1: EL INICIO DE UNA NUEVA AVENTURA**

Era tarde, ya oscurecía. El carro de mudanzas no era un transporte en el que quisieras viajar con toda comodidad. Un señor, ajeno a papá, lo conducía y papá, iba de copiloto. Sólo sabía que, en la casa donde nos mudaríamos, cambiaria nuestra vida para siempre.

A lado de mi hermano mayor Max, un chico de 13 años, rubio, muy alegre y siempre optimista ante todo, vestido con un jumper de pantalón donde este le llegaba hasta la mitad de sus piernas, de color naranja, camisa verde pasto, con brazaletes y tenis del mismo color, jugábamos a ciertas cosas en el carro para no aburrirnos en el transcurso del viaje, un poco incomodos en la parte de atrás, pero alegres. Él, siempre buscaba la forma de hacerme reír. Eso, le alegraba mucho a mi papá, saber que sus 2 únicos hijos estarían unidos, muy súper unidos, nos apoyaríamos y protegeríamos tanto el uno como el otro hasta el final.

Max (feliz):- Papá, posterior a nuestra llegada a la nueva casa y tienda de Beyblades que abrirás ¿podemos dar una vuelta en el lugar para conocerlo mejor, el día de mañana? Te prometo que llevare a mi hermana para que conozca el lugar.

Papá (sonriendo):- Esta bien, pero después de que hayamos bajado todas las cosas de la mudanza, para acomodarlas en la nueva casa.

Max (feliz):-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Eso también me hizo alegrarme la tarde. Habíamos recorrido un buen tramo en aquella calle donde nos conduciría a nuestra nueva casa. Decidí voltear a mi lado izquierdo, mirando a través de la ventana el paisaje que pasábamos: casas, arboles, un cerro a lo lejos. Cuando pasamos por un rio con pastizal verde. Podías ver las escaleras para bajar a éste y disfrutar del agua. En ese mismo lado observé a un grupo de chicos viendo a 2 chicos beybatallando en un plato: un chico lastimado del rostro y cuerpo, con cabello azul y gorra de color azul y roja, y otro chico muy diferente a él, así como...rebelde. Sus mejillas estaban pintadas con 2 triángulos acostados de color azul en ambos lados y tenía una bufanda blanca en su cuello muy larga hasta la mitad de sus piernas. En el transcurso en el que pasábamos, fue derrotado fácilmente el chico de la gorra color azul y roja, con una velocidad y agilidad impresionante. El grupo de niños quedó confundido, no esperaban aquella derrota tan vergonzosa y rápida. Mi reacción fue de asombro, jamás en mi vida había visto a un chico con tanto poder y habilidad, incluso estrategia. Era la primera vez en observar algo como eso, pero, aquel chico, noté que se toma muy enserio las batallas.

Observé que algo le decía al otro chico que estaba detrás de él que, le molestó a su contrincante. El chico de las mejillas pintadas volteó al escuchar el ruido del carro y logró mirarme a través de la ventana, lo hizo de una forma seria y molesta. Me sonroje al instante y me sorprendí cuando lo hizo. Me siguió con la vista hasta que salimos de ahí. Aquel cruce de miradas hizo que me interesara en ese muchacho, fue una sensación agradable pese a su rostro malhumorado que tenía. Era la 1 ° vez que veía a alguien tan fuerte y al mismo tiempo interesante, además de experimentar estos sentimientos un poco encontrados que hacía que mi corazón se alocara.

Max notó mi expresión facial que, trato de sacarme información y saber que me había sucedido, solo le informé que vi a unos chicos pelear y su forma en la que beybatallaban me impresionó bastante. Continuamos la plática sobre los posibles beyluchadores que podíamos conocer en aquel lugar y las magníficas peleas inolvidables que tendríamos ambos si los enfrentáramos, pero no dije nada sobre aquel chico que había llamado mi atención.

Llegando a nuestro destino, la noche llegó. Bajamos todo, limpiamos, acomodamos, desempacamos un poco y aproximadamente como a la 2 am, cansados, nos dormimos en el suelo a lado de papá, sin cobertor y sin almohadas, simple piso alfombrado y ya, olvidando lo que le habíamos comentado a nuestro padre hace algunas horas, de todos modos, continuaríamos desempacando hasta el día siguiente.

En la mañana, posterior a lo comentado, Max y yo recorríamos la calles. Era un lugar tranquilo, al parecer, toda la gente se conocía.

Vestida con un suéter largo con un gorro atrás, pero no colocado en la cabeza, de color morado, abierto de la parte de abajo de mi busto, amarrado de moño con un listón amarillo, mostrando bajo de la prenda, una parte de mi vestido color rosa, donde este largo me llegaba hasta la mitad de mis muslos, medias de color rosa y tenis del mismo color combinado con morado. Cabello color rubio con fleco, donde el largo de mi cabello ondulado me llegaba hasta el cuello, con adorno de dos pasadores naranja y morado colocados sobre ésta en ambos lados, platicaba un poco con Max sobre nuestro padre, Taro Tate, en como construyó nuestros beyblades y la resistencia que tiene cada uno, cuando vi en la esquina una cola de la bufanda que ondeaba por el aire y desaparecía. Me sorprendí tanto que pensé que finalmente podría conocer al chico que había cautivado mi atención. Ilusionada, corrí para alcanzarlo. Max gritaba mi nombre pero no lo escuchaba, me miró confundido y decidió seguirme para cuidarme.

Tras correr varios kilómetros supe que aquella bufanda era de la de un joven adulto. Max logró alcanzarme, cansado, fatigado y muy molesto.

Max (cansado):- ¿estás loca o que te pasa?

Tras escuchar el cansancio de mi hermano, el joven adulto decide parar su caminar para dialogar con nosotros.

Joven Adulto (sorprendido):- ¿qué sucede? ¿Alguien los persigue?

Max (sonriendo):- oh señor, no se preocupe, mi hermana...creo que lo confundió con alguien...

Max (molesto):-¿verdad? Marie...

No dije nada, solo mire al suelo toda triste y melancólica. No tenía respuesta alguna en ese momento.

Joven Adulto (sonriendo):- Oh! tengan cuidado, entonces y bienvenidos.

Marie (triste):- Gracias

La persona se retira. Max y yo nos fuimos para la casa, pero en el transcurso del camino mi hermano me regañaba y me hacía entender muchas cosas. Yo solo me pasaba mi cabello detrás de mí oreja derecha, toda apenada y avergonzada por aquel acto que realicé.

Marie (apenada):- Lo siento, Max, yo...pensé que era...

Max (enojado):- ¡Casi me das un infarto! ¡Compórtate bien! ¡Ya eres una señorita de 13 años! La próxima vez que lo hagas se lo diré a papá y las cosas subirán de nivel.

Marie (triste):- Lo sé...

Marie (sonriendo tiernamente):- gracias.

Max (sonriendo):- Marie…

En la noche, apague las luces y, antes de irme a dormir, sola, en mi habitación, sentada en medio de la cama en una posición de flor de loto, vestida con short y una blusa, la cual, era mi pijama, pedía a la luna y a las estrellas una súplica...poder volverlo a encontrar, al chico de las mejillas pintadas, no importaba como, pero era lo que más anhelaba en este mundo.

Las semanas habían transcurrido, ya conocíamos una parte del lugar, incluyendo a su gente, también, salíamos algunas veces con papá para conocer lo demás. Un día decidimos salir nuevamente solos a la calle.

Platicábamos Max y yo en el camino cuando pasamos el borde del rio, justo por donde el carro de mudanzas había pasado hace tiempo. Vimos platicar a lo lejos a 2 chicos, quienes referían sobre un entrenamiento o algo asi. Mi hermano se detuvo al escucharlos, ya que, comprendió la plática y se empezó a burlar de ellos, porque un perro le había quitado su blade. El chico con gafas se molestó por algo que había dicho el otro chico de la gorra. Al reconocerlo, era el mismo chico con quien había peleado el muchacho de las mejillas pintadas. Ambos voltearon a vernos.

Marie (confundida):- Tú…

T (molesto):- ¿oye...te conocemos?

Marie (feliz):- No, pero lo harás…

Comenzamos a bajar con cuidado aquel borde.

T (voz baja):- ¿Los conoces?

K (confundido):- es la 1° vez que los veo...

T (desconfiado):- ¡Están aquí! ¡Ten cuidado con lo que dices!

Cuando nos acercamos a ellos, ambos nos miraban desconfiados, más el chico de la gorra. Lo mire igual de esa manera, pero mi hermano no le importó, él sólo se puso feliz y quería presentarse, me sorprendí cuando Max lo hizo, cuando fuimos interrumpidos por los gritos de una niña, quien su perrito se estaba ahogando en aquel rio. El chico de la gorra trataba de salvarlo pero la corriente del rio era muy fuerte, así que decide usar su blade para golpear un trozo de madera, así, el perrito se sostendría de éste y obstruiría el paso. Por desgracia, falló, así que yo tuve que intervenir usando mi blade con una habilidad difícil de explicar. Con un solo lanzamiento, el perrito se sujeta y el chico con gafas logra sacarlo de ahí para después entregarlo a su respectiva dueña.

T (sorprendido):- ¡CIELOS! ¡ERES MUY BUENA CON EL BEYBLADE! ¡HICISTE UN BUEN LANZAMIENTO!

Max (feliz):- Yo fuí quien le enseñó ese truco. Ambos jugamos beyblade...

Marie (sonriendo):- Incluso beybatallamos para lograr perfeccionar nuestras habilidades, estrategias y ser cada día más fuertes.

Max (sonriendo):- ¡YA SÉ! Puedes perfeccionar y reparar tu blade en la tienda de nuestro padre.

Marie (sonriendo):- Que buena idea. ¡Síguenos, muchacho!

Ambos corrimos en dirección al lugar, cuando el chico de la gorra nos detuvo.

T (molesto):- Oye, espera...Ni siquiera nos dijeron sus nombres.

Max (sonriendo):- oooooh...Mi nombre es Max.

Marie (sonriendo):- y el mío Marie. Discúlpanos si no nos presentamos adecuadamente.

Tyson (felíz):- Yo soy Tyson y él es Kenny, aunque por aquí le decimos "El Jefe".

Todos juntos fuimos a la tienda de papá. Él logró componerlo y lo dejó como nuevo.

Tyson (sonriendo):- Muchas gracias señor, aun no comprendo cómo logró hacer ese lanzamiento tan fácil su hija. Marie es toda una heroína.

Fue en ese momento en que Tyson decide retar a mi hermano en una beybatalla. Él quedo dudoso un poco. Volteó a verme, yo le asentí con la cabeza, sonriéndole, y así, Max aceptó. Le mostramos nuestro beyestadio que tenía la nueva casa. Tyson se puso muy feliz.

Tyson (sonriendo):- Oye Max, que tal si entrenamos aquí. Puedes enseñarme ese lanzamiento que hizo tu hermana.

Marie (cruzada de brazos):- jajajaja, tal vez se te dificulte un poco, pero lo aprenderás rápido, mi hermano es un buen instructor para eso.

Kenny (molesto):- Pero Tyson, yo te estoy entrenando.

(CONTINUARÁ…)


	2. Chapter 2

****NOTA: DISCULPEN SI EN LA OTRA PARTE, HUBO FALLAS EN LA NARRACIÓN, COMO APENAS ESTOY EMPEZANDO A REALIZAR FICS, COMO QUE MIS IDEAS NO CUADRAN Y SE ME COMPLICA UN POCO LO QUE ESCRIBO, ASI QUE, DISCULPEN POR LO ANTERIOR. SIN MAS QUE INFORMAR. ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTA CONTINUACIÓN. SALUDOS A TODOS. ****

Kenny (molesto):- Pero Tyson, yo te estoy entrenando.

Tyson (confundido):- y por qué no me entrenan los dos.

Kenny lo jala y lo lleva a un lugar a solas para hablar, pidiéndonos disculpas por lo que acabó de hacer. Max sonríe, mientras que yo, solo me puse melancólica.

Mientras hablaban, en mis pensamientos, comencé a recordar al chico que había llamado mi atención, llegó a mi mente de la nada. Sonreí un poco porque mi mente estaba nublada. Max logró notar mi distracción nuevamente.

Max (confundido):- Marie ¿qué te ocurre? Te he notado extraña desde que nos instalamos en ésta casa...

Brinque del susto cuando Max me hablo y voltee a verlo muy temblorosa.

Marie (nerviosa/sorprendida):- Eeeeeeeeh... No, ¿cómo crees? Es sólo que... ¡WAO! Finalmente conocimos a alguien en éste lugar...jejeje...ehmmmm, ¿no es maravilloso?

Me sonrojé más por que no podía sacar de mi mente a ese chico de las mejillas pintadas. Max se confundió en mi respuesta, pero mi papá, entendió perfectamente mi comportamiento. Sabía lo que me pasaba pero no me decía nada.

Terminada la charla personal de Kenny con Tyson, mi hermano y él tienen su batalla.

Mi padre comenzó el conteo y empezaron a luchar. Tyson comenzó a atacar a mi hermano. Lo que él no sabía es que Max usa un anillo de defensa especial, y hace que el blade del contrincante comience a desgastarse poco a poco sin hacerle daño. Tyson empezó a empujar su blade para sacarlo del plato.

Marie (grita):- ¡HERMANO! ¡CUIDADO!

Max (sonriendo):- No te preocupes, Marie, él no logrará sacarme... ¡POR QUE SE QUEDÓ SIN ENERGIAS!

Su blade de Tyson ¡Quedó fuera! Se detuvo antes de tiempo. Él se molestó y mi padre felicita a Max por su logro.

Max (feliz):- ¡SI! ¡Este es el mejor día de mi vida!

Tyson (molesto):- Y yo que quería mejorar...

Acercándome a Tyson, lo toque de su hombro.

Marie (sonriendo):- Vamos, Tyson, fue una mejor pelea. Míralo por el lado positivo. ¡Tú también tienes buenas jugadas! No te sientas mal por esto.

Max (cerrando sus ojos):- Pero...aún hay algo que debes aprender.

Tyson (sorprendido):- ¡Y qué es!

Max (guiñando ojo):- Es lo primero que le enseñe a mi linda hermana cuando le enseñé la técnica que viste, y se llama… paciencia. Hace falta mejorar una habilidad.

Kenny (serio):- Estoy de acuerdo con Max. No puedes convertirte en un beyluchador experto con tan solo una batalla.

Tyson (furioso):- ¡TÚ DE QUE LADO ÉSTAS, JEFE!

Marie (sonriendo):- Jajajajajaja, Tyson, tranquilo, Max y yo podemos ayudarte en eso. Seguiremos practicando todo lo que sea necesario. Te enseñaré máxima velocidad...

Max (sonriendo):- y yo máxima puntería, así lo perfeccionarás muy bien.

En ése momento apareció el señor Dickenson, presidente de la BBA. Saludo a nuestro padre. Nos informa que fue él quien nos consiguió ésta casa a nuestra familia y nos invitó a participar en el campeonato nacional de Beyblade que él organiza.

Kenny (sorprendido):- Imagina todas esas estadísticas...

Max (feliz):- ¡SI! ¡ES FABULOSO! Estoy ansioso de ir.

Marie (feliz):- Ni que lo digas, hermano. Ésas beybatallas serán fenomenales. Imagínate cuantos beyluchadores asistirán.

Tyson se puso serio y pensativo, hasta que Kenny lo interrumpió.

Kenny (confundido):- ¿Que te sucede?

Tyson (serio):- Si hay un campeonato, estoy seguro de que Kai estará ahí. ¿Ah sabido algo de él, sr. Dickenson?

Sr Dickenson (serio):- A decir verdad, ya se ha inscrito. No será el chico amigable, pero es un excelente competidor, además de ser el campeón actual.

Tyson (grita):- ¿¡KAI ES EL CAMPEÓN ACTUAL!?

Marie (confundida):- disculpa Tyson, pero... ¿Quién es Kai?

Tyson (molesto):- Es un señor malhumorado y amargado del equipo Bladeshark. Me venció cerca del río cuando tuvimos una beybatalla por un asunto personal... ¡Y ÉL DESTRULLÓ MI BLADE!

Marie (sorprendida):-...

Mis recuerdos dieron a flote y comprendí quien era ese muchacho. Al fin supe su nombre. Por algo se empieza. Me sonrojé un poco, aunque no me pareció esa idea de que aquel chico destruyera el blade de Tyson, tal vez eso explicaba el por qué se tomó la batalla muy en serio. Mi hermano y Tyson aceptaron participar en el campeonato. Yo igual me les uní, aparte de que era una oportunidad para volverlo a ver, era tiempo de demostrar mi habilidad con el Blade, aunque, prometiendo no mostrar aquel lado oculto que siempre he tenido que contener, para no asustar a mi hermano. Cuando batallo sola, sin que mi hermano tenga que cuidarme, lo hago de una forma un poco especial. Yo también destruyo los blades pero, solo cuando me hacen enojar muy feo, a tal grado de sacar mi lado asesino... concentrándome muy bien… Y no es muy amigable que digamos. Tal vez eso explique el por qué no tengo muchos amigos, pero con Max, siempre lo dejo ganar en todas sus peleas.

Max, Tyson y yo nos inscribimos al torneo y comenzamos a entrenar al instante para mejorar nuestros blades.

Llegado el día del torneo, Max, Tyson y yo logramos pasar a las semifinales. No fue fácil pero tampoco imposible. Kenny nos dió una grata sorpresa, él también participaría en el torneo. Mientras lo veíamos en la pantalla grande como es que Kenny peleaba con el actual campeón, yo admiraba a Kai por su habilidad con el blade. Tiene una estrategia y velocidad increíble. Sin darme cuenta, papá notó en mí, muchos corazones al rededor mío y suspiraba mucho cuando enfocaban a Kai, él sonríe de forma silenciosa.

Para su mala suerte de "El Jefe", no pasó a las finales, fue derrotado al instante. Tyson se enojó cuando Kenny perdió, así que corrió para enfrentar a Kai nuevamente y vengar por lo que le hizo a su compañero. Sorprendida, intenté detenerlo con palabras pero no me escuchó, molesta, decidí seguirlo por aquel largo pasillo.

Al saber que no reaccionaba tuve que retenerlo con mis manos antes de que cruzara la puerta hacia el beyestadio. Daba la espalda hacia ésta.

Marie (molesta):- Tyson, ¿estás loco? No puedes hacerlo, estás en contra de las reglas...

Tyson (molesto):- A mí no me importan las reglas, no trates de detenerme, Marie

Marie (molesta):- No, no lo entiendes, te descalificarán por hacer semejante locura y...

En ése momento, Kai pasó cerca de mí, me sentí extraña, muy rara, sentí un montón de emociones como si estos no se pusieran de acuerdo. Me quede muda de la impresión. Tyson me quitó mis manos de sus hombros y le dirigió la palabra a Kai.

Tyson (molesto):- ¡Oye! Tú y yo... ahora mismo.

Kenny (grita):- Noooooooooooo

"El Jefe" corriendo hacia él, se le bota a los brazos de Tyson para que no continue con semejante locura.

Tyson (molesto):- ¡Suéltame, Kenny, suéltame! ¡No dejaré que éste cobarde trate de ganar jugando sucio…!

Marie (sorprendida):-...

Kenny:- Ganó en buena ley. Respeta las reglas como te dijo Marie. Gánale en el siguiente encuentro. Todo va a salir bien, confía en mí...

Tyson (tranquilo):- Uhm... quizás tengas razón.

Kai, aun dando la espalda, suelta una carcajada al aire.

Kai (frio):- Eso, por supuesto, si crees que puedes hacerlo...Pero lo dudo mucho.

Tyson (furioso):- ¿AH SI? ¡ESPERA Y VERÁS! TE BORRARE ESA HORRIBLE SONRISA DE TU CARA.

Kai (tono frio):- sí, si... ¡como tú digas!

En ése momento, Kai se retira y desaparece en el largo pasillo. Volví a sentir cosas raras en mi interior, que mi única reacción fue seguirlo inconscientemente.

Tyson (confundido):- ¡Hey! ¡Espera! ¡A dónde vas!

Tyson (grita): -¡MARIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

En el largo pasillo, a solas, detuve a Kai solo por algunos segundos antes de que entrara a una habitación a reparar su blade. Volteo a verme de frente con mirada muy fría y desconfiada.

Kai (molesto):- ¿Qué cosa quieres, niñita?

Marie (nerviosa/sonrojada):- Dis-disculpa...ahmmmmm... ¿tú eres kai? Yo...ahm...me llamo...soy...

Kai (frío):- ¡FUERA DE AQUI, NIÑITA! ¡ME ESTORBA TU PRESENCIA!

Marie (sorprendida):- ¡Kai!

Kai (molesto):- ¡ÉSTAS SORDA O QUE! ¡LARGATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

Siguió su camino como si nada y me cerró su puerta de golpe. No sentí ese encuentro muy especial que digamos. Me hizo sentirme triste y melancólica, me retiré del lugar muy sentida.

Marie (pensando):- Es muy frío y grosero. ¿Por qué se comporta de esa manera? A lo mejor el destino me está poniendo un reto y debo de superarlo a como dé lugar. Tal vez así pueda ganarme su corazón, aunque...

Sonriendo triunfantemente, prometí entre mis pensamientos ser la vencedora del torneo de beyblade y así, tal vez, Kai se fije en mí. Con esa positividad, decidí seguir peleando.

Después de haber clasificado a las semifinales y haber derrotado a muchos beyluchadores, mi siguiente oponente, seria Kai, para asi, poder llegar a las finales con Tyson y pues, vengarme por lo que le hicieron a mi hermano y "el Jefe" durante este torneo, su perdida no fue casual con él. Antes de que acudiera al estadio, papá nos dio 2 amuletos de la suerte de nuestros queridos abuelos, un collar para Max y una pulsera para mí. Decidí ponérmela para ganar la batalla.

Caminando hacia el beyestadio, hacíamos bromas y algunas tonterías en el pasillo, como buenos amigos que somos, sin pensarlo, sin miedo y sin dudas, el lazo nos unió. Tyson me dijo que si yo ganaba, les debía de dispararle una pizza. Fué en ése momento en que fuimos interrumpidos por el sonido de una puerta abriéndose. Era Kai, salir de aquella habitación. Mis ojos se volvieron a iluminar, mi corazón se aceleró muchísimo y me sentí rara volverlo a ver. Saber que mi siguiente encuentro seria... con él. Corrí para saludarlo y abrazarlo. No hizo ningún movimiento corporal, solo me miró de arriba hacia debajo de forma repugnante. Se me hizo raro su comportamiento, así que junté y entrelacé mis manos, colocándolas a la altura de mi pecho. Le hablé muy ilusionada.

Marie (enamorada):- Kai, me gustaría que hubiera una oportunidad en la que ninguno de nosotros dos perdiera. Ojalá y ambos llegáramos a la final...y juntos...

Kai (frío y serio):- Disculpa, pero tengo que ganar un juego.

Me sentí y me confundí cuando él se dió la vuelta y me dejó sola en el largo pasillo. Me preocupé por un momento. Tyson se enojó, ya que fue una falta de respeto la actitud que tomó el joven rebelde.

Tyson (molesto):- ¡NO ES TAN RUDO!

Kai (dando la espalda):- ¡Oí eso, Tyson!

(CONTINUARÁ…)


	3. Chapter 3

Kai (dando la espalda):- ¡Oí eso, Tyson!

Tyson (molesto).- ¡Vamos, Marie! ¡No le hagas caso! ¡Sólo quiere molestarte!

Marie (pensando):- Es frío y cruel, es mal educado y grosero, pero, porque tengo éste presentimiento tan extraño en que... él no es así por que quiere. Cómo que algo oculta...

Marie (seria):- No creo que eso haya sido una molestia...

Max (sorprendido):- Marie...

Marie (sonriendo tiernamente):- No te preocupes, estaré bien...

Volteando a ver a Tyson, aun sonriendo de esa manera, toco su mejilla haciendo que él se sonrojara. No podía simularlo.

Tyson (sonrojado):- ahmmm…está bien.

Estando en el beyestadio, el anunciador nos presenta ante el público y nos enseña nuestro plato de batalla, el cual se hacía llamar "El Plato de la Torre". La idea de éste plato es caer arriba de la torre y permanecer 10 segundos ahí. Éste encuentro será al mejor de 3. ¿Una buena descripción de éste plato? Imagínenselo como un satélite con una parábola solo que, la parábola es muy gruesa.

El juego comenzó posterior al "3, 2,1...Let It Rip". Al lanzar nuestros beyblades, fuí la primera en caer en medio de la torre y el conteo de los 10 segundos comenzaba. Kai no me atacó en ningún momento, eso hizo confundirme un poco.

Marie (molesta):- Kai, ¿por qué no me atacas? Ésto no es divertido si me lo dejas todo fácil...

La forma tan fría en la que me miraba comenzó a darme miedo y empecé a dudar. Algo tramaba. Incluso no había visto su blade posterior al lanzamiento.

Marie (asustada):- ¿Kai?

Colocando ambas manos en mi pecho, una cerrada y la otra cubriéndola, lo miré de forma preocupada. De la nada, el beyblade de Kai apareció. Usó un impulso que su blade salió volando. Quedé completamente confundida.

Kai (serio):- Ahora, vamos a separar a los hombres...de los niños...

Kai (grita):- ¡DRANZER, ATAQUE DE GIRO CON FUEGO!

Su blade comenzó a caer con una velocidad difícil de explicar, sacando fuego en su interior.

Kenny (gritando):- ¡Oh no! ¡va directo hacia Marie!

Cayó encima de mi blade con una fuerza increíble. Me dejó paralizada del miedo, no sabía qué hacer. Me puse tan nerviosa que mis sentimientos explotaron y mi mente se nubló. Entre el público, Max, Tyson y Kenny me daban ánimos para que siguiera adelante, que aquella paralización no me detuviera. Por desgracia, ellos estaban muy lejos que no logré oír nada. Kai logró romper una parte de mi blade, la cual salió volando dirigiéndose hacia mi rostro. Me tapé la cara rápidamente con mis manos que, lo único que se dañó fue la pulsera de la suerte que me dió papá. Mi blade había quedado fuera del estadio, ganando Kai la 1° ronda, posterior a los 10 segundos establecidos dentro del plato.

Hincada, apunto de llorar, recogía del suelo los pedazos rotos de mi beyblade.

Marie (sorprendida):- Mi...Beyblade... ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Al ver a kai, con su rostro burlón y frío, mi mente comenzó a tornarse sádico y cruel, tenía pensado mostrar mi verdadero yo en el campo de batalla... Tuve que reservarme. Tranquilizarme. No quería espantar a Max por aquellos sentimientos que hay en mi interior.

Kai (sonrisa sarcástica):- No está mal, niña, pero si no tienes una bestia bit, nunca podrás enfrentarte al poder de mi Dranzer.

Marie (confundida):- Besti… ¿Qué?

Kenny (sorprendido):- Que locura ¡Marie no tenía ninguna oportunidad!

Max (sorprendido):- Si...

Tyson (preocupado):- Pero como le va a hacer para terminar su encuentro con Kai, su blade está roto...

Anunciador:- Marie, el 2° encuentro está por comenzar ¿o quieres arrojar la toalla?

Marie (confundida).- Yo...no estoy segura...

Fue cuando volteé hacia mi lado derecho y ví que mi pulsera que se había roto tenía un repuesto adentro. Me acerqué, lo levanté y ví una criatura en su interior. Comencé a recordar aquellos relatos que mis abuelos nos contaban a Max y a mi sobre éstos: Draciel y Draitan. Eran símbolos de gran poder y fuerza.

Marie (pensando).- Me pregunto si...

Decidí colocarlo en la parte destruida y la verdad, embonaba muy bien. Eso hizo ponerme muy feliz y saltar de la alegría. Finalmente podía continuar la batalla.

Marie (pensando):- De seguro los abuelos querían que yo lo encontrara...Mi Draitan, se vé muy cómodo y lindo en mi blade.

Fué en ese momento en que mi blade comenzó a brillar de una forma rara. El blade de Tyson brillo y notó que su bestia bit estaba inquieta, sin olvidar mencionar que la computadora de Kenny, Dizzi, donde tiene encerrada su bestia Bit, también se notó inquieta. El collar de Max también emitió un brillo extraño, agregando que Tyson logró ver en la frente de Max la silueta de su bestia bit poseedora. El Dranzer de Kai también se puso inquieto e incluso, logró ver en mi frente, a través de mi fleco, la silueta de mi bestia bit asignada.

Kai (confundido):- De pronto Dranzer se comporta de una forma extraña…

Kai (sonrisa sarcástica):- … Esa chiquilla debe de estarse preparando para la batalla...

Se sorprendió y puso una cara burlona.

Kai (sonriendo sarcásticamente):- Esto se pondrá bueno.

Marie (pensando).- No sé si tengas un poder o no, pero sería fabuloso que me ayudaras a ganar este encuentro con ese chico lindo llamado Kai ¿Qué me dices?

Mi blade brilló de una forma extraña, como si me estuviera respondiendo, así que lo tomé como un sí. El anunciador comenzó el conteo e inició la batalla. Todo el público se volvía loco.

Max, Tyson y Kenny me daban ánimos desde las gradas, sin olvidar que Kenny analizaba cada movimiento de nuestros beyblades para informarles a los chicos como estarían aquellas estadísticas y probabilidades de ganarle a Kai.

Posterior al contenido, ambos beyblades peleaban arriba de la torre. El conteo de los 10 segundos había finalizado, así que los jueces decidieron dar otro tiempo extra a la batalla.

Ambos beyblades salieron del plato y pelearon nuevamente. Yo estaba muy concentrada en la batalla.

Kai (serio).- Juegas bien, niña, pero es momento de terminar.

Marie (viendo su blade):- ¿Lo crees? Pues... si yo gano, invitas a mis amigos y a mí a cenar contigo y tú pagas todo. ¿Te animas?

Kai (Molesto):- Entonces tendré que ganarte rápido, maldita ¡DRANZER, ATACA!

El blade de Kai volvió hacer lo mismo que en el juego anterior, me asusté porque pensé que ya era mi fin, pero algo extraño paso mientras Kai se impulsaba para caer nuevamente encima de mi blade. Comenzó a brillar muy extraño y salieron truenos o cosas raras, luces cegadoras en el interior de mi blade o algo así, no entendía lo que sucedía.

Marie (confundida):- ¡QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO!

Finalmente habia salido mi bestia bit. El público se emocionó y se alocó al mismo tiempo, pero Tyson, Kenny y Max se sorprendieron.

Kenny (sorprendido):-¿vistes eso, Tyson?

Tyson (sorprendido):- ¿pero qué demonios es esa cosa?

Max (sorprendido):- ¡HERMANA!

Esa bestia bit era una especie de leviatán, ser marino, parecida a una serpiente, no sé si era un espíritu o algo que contenía mi blade. Emitía una luz azulada fuerte blanquecina de forma extraña. Me hinqué y me senté en mis piernas, no podía creer lo que mis ojos observaban. Quede completamente perpleja.

Kai (sonrisa burlona):- ¡Interesante! Podrás tener una bestia en tu control, pero nada es más poderoso que mi Dranzer.

Marie (asustada):- N-no...No entiendo nada...

Mi blade empujó al beyblade de Kai con una fuerza increíble, pero él volvió hacer la misma jugada. Su poder "ataque de giro con fuego", logró hacer un impulso y el lanzamiento que le dí hizo que fuese más rápido sacando fuego en su interior. Pese a que mi padre le puso una excelente defensa y mejoró mi blade, estaba en desventaja por el impulso máximo que le dí. Comencé a sentirme súper insegura. ¡No sabía que hacer! La bestia bit me miró, notó mi inseguridad y mi temor hacia ella, sin embargo, vió el movimiento de Kai y se hizo aún lado, con una rapidez impresionante e imprescindible, haciendo que su blade rebotara dentro del beyestadio.

Kai (sorprendido):- ¡QUE!

Marie (aterrada):- no entiendo nada...

Draitan comenzó a hacer su jugada sola sin que yo le dijera algo e hizo una especie de movimiento extraño como...un círculo...y a máxima velocidad, logrando sacar un remolino de agua pero en sentido inverso, al mismo tiempo en que subía a aquella torre. Mi mente se había desconectado pero seguía concentrada en mi blade. Así fué como logré apagar su ataque "giro con fuego", el agua lo detuvo y atacando con una velocidad impresionante, logró sacar del beyestadio el beyblade de Kai. Los 10 segundos reglamentarios terminaron y yo había ganado el 2° encuentro. Así que el 3° encuentro sería el desempate.

(CONTINUARÁ...)


	4. Capítulo 4

Kai se molestó al recoger su blade a lado de él, fuera del plato de batalla. Se enfureció por haber perdido. Mi blade brinco y regresó a mí pero lo agarré de una forma confusa entre mis manos. Regresando de sí, estaba algo mareada, mire a mi bestia bit pero no entendía lo que pasaba. Aún seguía con la misma pose, sentada- hincada, en frente del plato de batalla.

Marie (confundida):- Draitan...

Mi blade me respondió brillándome, como si éste ya me conociera de años. Miré a Kai y me sonrojé.

Marie (sorprendida):- Kai...yo...Uhmmmmm... no quería…

Su cabello le tapaba medio rostro, se agachó para agarrar su blade. Lo mira un rato entre sus manos.

Kai (molesto).- esto...no se quedará así...

Marie (asustada):- Kai... Yo...

Alzando su rostro y mirándome con ojos furiosos, aprieta su blade y me señala con su dedo.

Kai (furioso):- ¡ESTO NO SE QUEDARÁ ASI, MALDITA! ¡LO QUE TE PASÓ FUE UN GOLPE DE SUERTE! ¡A PESAR DE QUE ERES UNA CHICA, NO TENDRE PIEDAD CONTIGO! ¡TE ANIQUILARÉ!

Asustada con mí blade entre mis manos cerca de mi pecho, me paré rápidamente por los insultos e intimidaciones que Kai me decía. Temblaba de miedo, quería llorar. De nuevo volvió a brillar mi bestia bit de una forma extraña, creo que se enojó cuando Kai me amenazó, quería protegerme.

Comenzamos la 3° y última ronda para desempatar. El anunciador inició el conteo y comenzó la batalla. Kai llegó al plato primero y el conteo comenzó. Mi blade volvió a atacar a Dranzer nuevamente con una velocidad imperceptible que mi contrincante quedó nuevamente sorprendido por aquella habilidad que ni el mismo sabía. Fué una pelea muy pareja. El público nuevamente se volvía loco, cuando de pronto volvió a salir mi bestia bit Draitan y atacaba salvajemente al oponente ¡Estaba por ganar!

Marie (mirando a su blade):- ¡VAMOS! ¡TÚ PUEDES!

Alcé mi vista y miré a Kai, casi profundamente a los ojos. Me miraba de una forma seria y molesta. Quedé confundida pero a mí eso no me importó, ya que me había perdido en su mirada... por desgracia ésa sería mi perdición. Kai notó mi distracción que, volvió a usar su mismo ataque hacia mi blade posterior a que mi bestia bit se metió en ésta. Sacándolo rápidamente del plato, sintiendo un ligero arañazo en mi mejilla izquierda que, regresé de sí y noté, que había perdido la batalla. Fue la primera vez que me sentí tan mal por una simple distracción.

Kai (molesto):- Dile a tus amiguitos que yo no voy a pagarles nada.

Marie (triste):-...

El sr. Dickenson, del otro lado del estadio, aplaudía alegremente como todos en el público, tras aquella finalizada batalla. Refería que fue una pelea impresionante y que nosotros dos llegaríamos muy lejos.

Max (triste):- pobre Marie...Siento lástima por ella.

Dizzi:- Eso le pasa por haberse enamorado del chico equivocado.

Tyson (sorprendido):- ¡¿qué dices, Dizzi?!

Kenny (confundido):- Que Marie está enamorada de Kai

Max no lo esperaba, pero Tyson se sorprendió tanto, que estaba a punto de desmayarse en su asiento, tras aquellas palabras que "El Jefe" mencionó.

Tyson (grita):- ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! ¡COMO PUEDE GUSTARLE UN CHICO TAN AMARGADO Y FRÍO COMO ÉL!

Max tomó una pose pensante.

Max (sorprendido):- ¡Oh! ¡Vaya! eso explica el por qué se distraía y la notaba muy pensativa desde que nos instalamos en la casa nueva. Debió haberlo visto en algún lado.

Kenny (dudoso):- tienes razón Max, pero... ¿en dónde?

Max (dudoso):-...

Tyson (molesto):- Es decir, habiendo tanto chico guapo como yo, ¿POR QUE TUVO QUE ESCOGERLO A ÉL?

Max (confundido):- uhmmmmmmmmmm...tal vez sea por su forma de vestir.

En el largo pasillo, fuera del plato de batalla, Kai caminaba posterior a su retirada de éste. Corrí para alcanzarlo lo más rápido que pude.

Marie (grita):- ¡Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

El chico se detuvo y volteó a verme, pero todavía tenía esa mirada fría en su cara. Tras acercarme a él, comencé a ponerme nerviosa y a ruborizarme un poco del rostro, que fue muy notorio.

Marie (sonrojada):- Me...me diste una buena lección, Kai, fue...una batalla especial, la mejor de mi vida. Jamás la olvidaré.

Lo mire de forma enamorada al rostro, con ojos dormilones y suspire. Nada pudo ser simulado de forma sutil. Kai me mira molesto y pensó que tramaba algo para vengarme por haberme derrotado. Agacha un poco su cabeza y me mira a los ojos con esa actitud del principio.

Kai (molesto):- ¡Que pretendes!

Lo miro confundida y sorprendida. Todo se lo tomaba muy enserio.

Marie (sonrojada):- ¡OH! ¡En serio! Estuviste magnífico haya afuera, así que... creo que...debo felicitarte, incluso tu Dranzer es muy bonito.

Kai se molestó cuando pronuncié el nombre de su bestia bit. Me dejó confundida ya que pensé que algo malo había pronunciado.

Kai (molesto):- Bien, gracias, creo.

Kai (pensando):- Tendré que vigilar más de cerca a esa chica, ahora que controla el poder de una bestia bit poderosa.

Se retira sin despedirse de mí. Me dejó confundida más que al principio, pero pensé que a lo mejor tenía razones para eso, pero al menos, me hizo feliz ya que respondió a mis felicitaciones. Mi primer contacto y dialogo positivo con él.

Marie (feliz):- Buen trabajo, Draitan. Te prometo que la próxima vez, ya no me voy a distraer con Kai... ¡Ganaremos aquellas futuras batallas que tengamos juntos! Aunque cuando te ví me diste miedo...espero que nos conozcamos mejor.

Fué en ese momento cuando Max toca mi hombro.

Marie (sorprendida):- Max...

Max (feliz):- peleaste muy bien haya afuera...

Tyson (feliz):- Y casi derrotaste a Kai ¡FUE GENIAL!

Marie (sonrojada):- No… no fue para tanto

Mi hermano, alzó mi mano y, para alegrarme el día, me declaró la ganadora mundial de todos los multiversos del planeta como la mejor beyluchadora de todos los tiempos.

Marie (felíz):- jajajajaja, Max...

Kenny (felíz):- ¡Tú lo has dicho!

Max, Tyson, Kenny y yo nos dimos un abrazo grupal, fue en ese momento cuando sentí comezón en la zona arañada y me lastimé, sacándome un poco de sangre.

Kenny (asustado):- Marie, estás sangrando de tu mejilla izquierda

Marie (confundida):- Oh! Es que Kai me lastimó durante la batalla...

Tyson (enojado):- ¡KAI!

Tras notar el tono que usó Tyson, lo defendí sin ni siquiera conocerlo.

Marie (asustada):- ¡FUÉ UN ACCIDENTE, POR FAVOR! ¡ÉL NO TUVO LA CULPA DE NADA!

Tyson y los demás me miran confundidos, haciéndome que me sonroje y me sienta mal. Max solo comienza a reírse.

Max (sonriendo):- Esta bien. Ven, vamos a la enfermería para que te curen.

Marie (feliz):- Si, Max...

Antes de irnos, le sonreí a Tyson.

Marie (mirada tierna):- Tyson… suerte en tu siguiente batalla.

Tyson (sonrojado):- ah! Este….si Marie, gracias. Uhm… ¡Recupérate!

Tyson (sonriendo):- ¡Te prometo que cuando gane y esté frente a Kai… dicha batalla, te la dedicaré a ti!

Marie (mirada tierna):- Gracias

Al día siguiente, fué la pelea de Tyson con un chico que parecía tener instintos felinos llamado Ray, Un chico de 14 años proveniente de China. Vaya, fue la mejor pelea que haya visto en toda mi vida: estrategia, habilidad, ataque, su bestia bit. Todo en él era magnifico. Ambos luchadores hicieron que el público se volviera loco justo como a mí me pasó cuando pelee con Kai.

Hubo un empate entre ambos luchadores. Aunque cuando Tyson ganó la 2° ronda, Ray quedó confundido, pero aceptó su derrota. Mi hermano, por la emoción, saltó desde las gradas altas para correr y felicitar a Tyson. Me asusté por lo que hizo, pero...quien entiende de emociones. Yo bajé por las escaleras corriendo para felicitar a Tyson por su mayor logro, sin olvidar que Kenny lo apoyó para mejorar su blade y ganar aquella victoria. Max y yo abrazamos a Tyson al mismo tiempo. Cuando Ray decide acercarse a nosotros bajando del plato de batalla.

Ray (sonriendo):- Tyson...Fabuloso. ¡Ésa fue una buena pelea! Nunca me enfrenté a un retador tan fuerte como tú.

Tyson (dudoso):- aaaaaaah...gracias

Ray (sonriendo):- Estuviste genial y lo digo en serio.

Tyson (sonriendo):- Bien… tu tampoco lo hiciste nada mal.

Ray (sonriendo):- No tiene sentido continuar. ¡Sabes! No puedo compararme contigo ¡Ésta batalla ha terminado! así que lleva a tu Dragoon a las finales.

Ray se despide de todos nosotros y se retira del lugar.

Tyson (feliz):- De acuerdo...

Tyson (confundido):- espera un momento, ¿significa que Ray arrojó la toalla?

Tyson (grita):- ¡OYE, ESPERA! ¡AÚN NO HEMOS TERMINADO!

El chico con instintos felinos, a lo lejos, responde a Tyson con un "Sí, terminamos". Ray había cedido su victoria. Así que los únicos 2 finalistas eran Kai y Tyson.

(CONTINUARÁ…)


	5. Chapter 5

En la siguiente pelea, estuvieron cara a cara Kai y Tyson.

Tyson (serio):- Esta batalla se la dedico a Marie Tate…

Kai (serio y frio):- ¡dedícasela a quien tú quieras! ¡De todos modos vas a perder!

Tyson (enojado): ¡argh!

Max, Kenny y yo estuvimos en las gradas apoyando a Tyson como lo hacía la demás gente del público.

Max (feliz):- ¡Si Tyson! ¡Tú puedes!

Kenny (sonriendo):- analizaré los movimientos de Kai en mi computadora, tal vez tenga alguna debilidad que no hayamos notado…

Entrelacé mis manos y miro a Kai de forma enamorada. Max nota mi expresión facial que solo me mira confundido.

Marie (pensando):- Kai… tú puedes…

El plato de batalla era el normal, el básico, sólo que ambos jugadores, los encierran en una jaula. La batalla comenzó. Tyson llama a su bestia bit Dragoon para su ataque tormenta, Kai no hizo nada. Se me hacía raro su comportamiento, hasta que entendí que estaba volviendo hacer la misma técnica que usó conmigo. El blade de Kai salió volando y él fué empujado hacia la reja, ganando Tyson la victoria. Festejaba su triunfo saltando de un lado a otro como "conejito", hasta que oyó a Kai reir de forma misteriosa.

Max (feliz):- ¡Esto es increíble! Esto podría ser el mejor día de su vida.

Marie (confundida):- no lo creo, Kai uso la misma técnica que usó conmigo cuando peleamos.

Max (sorprendido):- …

Kenny (nervioso):- Marie tiene razón. Yo no sacaría los globos para festejar. Después de todo, aún falta una ronda más.

Tyson y Kai se decían algo en el estadio, no sé qué era, pero noté que Kai se quitó sus protectores rojos del antebrazo dejándolos caer al suelo, mostrando sus brazos desnudos. Me sorprendí tanto que me sonrojé al instante. Tenía un lindo y bien formado brazo. Tuve que calmar los latidos de mi corazón ya que se estaba comenzando a alterar. Max, al notarme algo inquieta me mira extraño. Comencé a echarme un poco de aire con mi mano.

Max (confundido):- ¿Marie, que te pasa?

Marie (sonrojada):- Na-nada… es que, como hay mucha gente, hace calor aquí, jejeje.

La batalla volvió a empezar y Tyson decide usar su mismo ataque anterior hacia el blade de Kai pero en ése momento, la tormenta de Dragoon se volvió un infierno. Había fuego en vez de aire. Dranzer tenía el control ahora y, saliendo su bestia bit, decide atacar.

Kai (enojado):- ¡DRANZER! ¡FLECHA DE FUEGO! ¡AHORA!

Kai usó toda su fuerza para que el blade de Tyson fuese embestido con una velocidad difícil de percibir, sacando fuego y apagándose fuera del plato. Kai había ganado la 2° ronda. Tyson se sintió mal en ése momento.

Marie (preocupada):- Creo que Tyson está bastante mal por lo que pasó

Max (confundido):- ¿Kenny, que te parece?

Kenny (serio):- Si pudiera recuperar el control, aún tiene posibilidades de ganar.

Max (sorprendido):- eso espero...

De pronto, lo notamos que se paraba lentamente de su lugar.

Marie (sonriendo):- Hey, parece que Tyson ha vuelto a la zona, está recuperando sus energías.

Max (feliz):- vaya, parece estar bastante concentrado.

Volvió a empezar la pelea y ambos beyblades estaban parejos. No sabías a cual apostar la victoria. Los blades atacaron y hubo un estallido, una luz cegadora que dejo perplejo al público.

Cuando todo regresó a la normalidad, ambos beyblades habían desaparecido, los jugadores buscaban por todos lados del plato para localizarlos hasta que, una luz reconocida por los luchadores hicieron mirar hacia arriba...sus blades se encontraban en el aire y pese a eso, seguían peleando sin descanso, hasta que ambos comenzaron a bajar. Kai y Tyson le echaban ánimo a sus bestias bit, hasta que Draggon cayó en el interior del plato y Dranzer quedó fuera.

La cara de Kai era de asombro, no creía lo que había pasado. Tyson fue el ganador del campeonato nacional de Beyblade.

Kenny (feliz):- Realmente lo consiguió.

Max (sonriendo):- parece sorprendido.

Poniendo mis manos en mis rodillas, estiradas, agaché mi cabeza y suspire de forma melancólica.

Marie (triste):- que lastima que Kai perdiera, estaba por ganar el campeonato...

Max (confundido):- ¿qué dices?

Salté de susto y volteo a ver a Max asustada pero algo nerviosa.

Marie (sorprendida/sonrojada):- eeeeeeeeeeeh...digo, siiiiiiiiii, que genial, ganó Tyson. Bien por él, jejeje.

Voltee en dirección contraria hacia ellos, ya que mi rostro se tornó rojo como jitomate. El Sr. Dickenson se acercó ante Kai y Tyson en el plato, junto con Ray. Hablaban de algo, no sé qué era, hasta que la noticia inesperada salió en el alta voz:

"Démosle un aplauso a los 2 mejores beyluchadres del país, el nuevo campeón Tyson y su rudo oponente Kai. Y llegó el momento de anunciar el equipo oficial que nos representará en el campeonato mundial. Semifinalistas: Max, Marie y Ray. Acompáñenme a desearles a los finalistas Kai y Tyson buena suerte en el campeonato mundial de Beyblade"

Kenny (confundido):- Ésa fue una excelente sorpresa para ustedes, ¿verdad?

Marie y Max (sorprendidos):- ¡Si!

Los 3 bajamos de las gradas lo más rápido que pudimos para felicitar a Tyson por su título de campeón nacional y ser parte del equipo.

Max (feliz):- No puedo creerlo, todos viajaremos al campeonato mundial de Beyblade.

Marie (sonriendo):- Estoy tan feliz de ser parte de este equipo. Fue una noticia que cambio nuestras vidas para siempre.

Tyson (felíz):- esperen a oír el nombre de nuestro equipo: "Bladebreakers"

Ray (sonriendo):- es un nombre excelente, Tyson

Miré a Kai disimuladamente. Mis ojos se iluminaron cuando Tyson me informó que Kai sería el capitán y líder del equipo, incluso hasta escuché la conversación del Sr. Dickenson con él.

Sr. Dickenson (sonriendo):- ¿Kai, no vas a saludar al equipo?

Kai (serio y frio):- Preferiría trabajar solo.

Colocándose sus protectores rojos del antebrazo, comenzó a evadir al señor Dickenson.

Sr. Dickenson (sonriendo):- Si, y yo preferiría trabajar en bermudas y en la playa pero tenemos otras responsabilidades.

Kai (sorprendido):- ¿A qué se refiere?

Voltea a ver al señor Dickenson de forma rápida y sorprendida.

Sr. Dickenson (sonriendo):- Como aceptar tu gran talento como un beyluchador profesional de clase mundial en vez de huir de él. Usando tu don natural para retar a otros competidores. ¡Tú eres el líder! ¡No te aísles de ellos!

Dándole la espalda al presidente de la BBA, cruza sus brazos y cierra sus ojos.

Kai (serio):- Si, está bien...acepto.

Sr. Dickenson (sonriendo):- No sabes lo feliz que me hace oír eso.

Terminada su plática, sonreí tras escuchar tal conversación. Corrí hacia Kai para felicitarlo por ser parte del equipo extendiéndole mi mano, pero se puso serio y me rechazó nuevamente dándome la espalda.

Marie (confundida):- Kai…

Kai (serio):- Acepté liderar al equipo, pero eso no significa que seremos los mejores amigos, niña. Estoy aquí por una razón y es para llevar al equipo a la victoria en el campeonato mundial.

Él decide retirarse del lugar. Me dejó confundida aún con la mano extendida, pero dejé que se fuera. Tyson comenzó a regañarlo por la forma en que me había tratado, pero el Sr. Dickenson lo tranquilizó diciéndole que Kai quería meditar su papel importante en el grupo.

A lo lejos, se notaba que Kai ponía una sonrisa satisfactoria en su rostro.

Al día siguiente, rumbo al torneo asiático, nuestro 2° vuelo se había cancelado debido al mal clima. Así que el Sr. Dickenson nos invitó a comer y a hospedarnos en un hotel de 5 estrellas de la ciudad de China.

La habitación donde nos hospedamos era increíble y muy grande. Max y Tyson se comportaban como niños de kinder en todo cuarto. Kai, molesto, trataba de hacerlos entrar en razón, pero no hicieron caso. Entrando al dormitorio, hicieron de las suyas y Kai más se enfurecía.

Marie (sonriendo tiernamente):- Relájate un poco y diviértete. No todo el tiempo la vida es seria.

Kai (mal humor):- ¿Cuál es exactamente mi papel aquí? Ah! ya sé, el de niñera...

Kai voltea en dirección contraria a la mía. Sonreí y lo miro al rostro de forma enamorada, con ojitos un poco dormilones.

Tyson (tono burlón):- wawawawaaaa, papá Kai, puedes leerme un cuento mientras mamá Marie me prepara mi postre favorito, ¿por favor?

Marie (sonrojada):- jajajajaja ¡TYSON!

Kai (serio/molesto):- ¡se creen muy graciosos!

Kai se retira del lugar y se dirige hacia la ventana del hotel para mirar fuera de éste. Yo estaba recargada en la pared, con mis manos hacia atrás y mis piernas cruzadas dentro del cuarto donde se encontraban Max y Tyson. Ellos estaban acostados en una cama boca abajo.

Tyson (mirada sospechosa):- Oye...Marie, ¿es cierto que estás enamorada de Kai?

Marie (sorprendida/sonrojada):- ¿Por qué lo dices?

Max (sorprendido):- Oh! ¡Es cierto! La forma en que te sonrojaste, dice mucho de las palabras que quieres pronunciar. Eso explica el por qué estabas tan distraída desde que nos habíamos mudado. ¿Dime, donde lo viste?

Marie (sonrojada):- ¡A MI NO ME GUSTA KAI! ¡NUNCA EN MI VIDA LO HABIA VISTO!

Tyson no creyó en su mentira, asi que comenzó a burlarse de ella cantandole una canción que él se inventó.

Tyson (tono burlón):- Marie y Kai, se besan en secreto, se agarran de la mano y se tocan sus...

Marie (furiosa):- ¡CÁYENSE YA! LA PRÓXIMA VEZ QUE KAI LES HAGA ALGO, NO ESPEREN A QUE YO LES RESUELVA SU PROBLEMA CON ÉL.

Me salí de ahí azotándoles la puerta del cuarto salvajemente. No dije nada, solo Kenny me miraba extraño pero siguió haciendo sus cosas en la computadora. Me recargué en la pared con los brazos cruzados pero, al ver a Kai, a lo lejos, parado, mirando a través de la ventana, cómo es que los rayos del sol iluminaban su cuerpo, rostro y cabello, mis sentimientos se tranquilizaron y sonreí sin que él se diera cuenta. Me hizo sentir bien con tan solo verlo.

En el restaurante, el Sr. Dickenson nos invitó a comer. Nos pasaron la comida y la verdad, se veía muy rica. Sin pensarlo 2 veces, Tyson empezó primero a comer. El mesero nos servía más y más comida conforme Tyson pedía y acababa. Yo me empecé a sentir mal, ¿que no tiene un poco de decencia a la hora de comer y pedir los alimentos? Después de un tiempo, logré reconocer al mesero pero él me hizo señas en que no dijera nada. Yo asentí con la cabeza. Al término de ésta, Tyson estaba por reventar, los demás dimos las gracias.

R:- apuesto a que no te quedó lugar para el té.

Tyson:- Acepto esa apuesta... ¿ah?

Tyson (sorprendido):- ¡PERO...SI ES RAY!

Kenny y Max:- ¡RAY!

Ray (serio):- Deberían prestarle más atención a los meseros. Marie, Kai y el señor Dickenson fueron los únicos que se dieron cuenta. Espero y me den una buena propina.

Max (confundido):- porque no nos dijeron nada.

(CONTINUARÁ…)


	6. Chapter 6

**** DISCULPEN SI EN ESTA PARTE SE ENTIENDE ALGO CONFUSO, LA VERDAD, MI INSPIRACIÓN ESTA FALLANDOME UN POCO, POR LO QUE DIJE, HE DEJADO DE REALIZAR FICS POR MUCHO TIEMPO Y ME HA COSTADO TRABAJO PLASMAR ALGUNAS IDEAS. SIN MAS, NUEVAMENTE LO SIENTO Y DISFRUTÉ DE MI FANFIC. LOS QUIERO MUCHO. ****

 ***PD:** **PROXIMAMENTE EL CAPITULO 2 DE ESTE FIC***

Marie (sonriendo):- Ray me dijo que era un secreto y, que no les dijera nada, hasta que ustedes lo descubrieran solos.

Tyson (sonriendo):- ¿Que estás haciendo aquí? ¿Dejaste el blade por los platos sucios?

Ray (sonriendo):- Trabajo los fines de semana para tener dinero extra, hay aficionados al blade en la zona y puedo practicar cuando quiera.

Tyson lo mira confundido y se dirige hacia el señor Dickenson, quien degustaba una taza de Té caliente.

Tyson (confundido):- ¿es parte del equipo, cierto?

Sr. Dickenson (sonriendo):- Si, lo es, y cuando no está haciendo té, es un excelente beyluchador. Es un miembro fundamental del equipo.

Después de la comida, el Sr. Dickenson nos explica como son los torneos mundiales de beyblades. El primero al que acudiremos sería el de Asia, se debe ganar cada ronda para seguir en el torneo, de lo contrario seriamos descalificados. El tope límite de integrantes del equipo so pero sólo 3 participaran, por lo cual, se debe de consultar para saber quién debe participar en cada batalla, él nos sugirió elegir a la persona más fuerte para no ser derrotados fácilmente a la hora de iniciar la batalla. El equipo que contenga más sobrevivientes gana.

Kai, al escuchar todo lo mencionado, pone una cara de disgusto y mal humorado, interrumpiendo la plática.

Kai (molesto):- Espere un minuto y deje comprender esto. Yo puedo ganar bien todas mis batallas, pero ¿no avanzo a menos que todos estos niños estúpidos y malcriados ganen?

Todos nos sorprendimos cuando el líder pronunció aquellas palabras.

Marie (enojada):- ¡KAI! Ten más respeto. Somos un equipo y como tal, debemos apoyarnos en todo ahora.

Kai, muy molesto, mira hacia su lado contrario, evitando tener contacto visual conmigo.

Kai (mal humor):- Si, bien, lo siento. Tampoco existe la palabra Kai.

A él no le gustó la idea de trabajar en equipo. Sentía que era una "carga" tener que cuidar y proteger a los demás integrantes como Líder. No quería transmitir sus conocimientos del beyblade a nosotros, siendo "principiantes" para él.

Se paró de su asiento de una forma violenta, haciendo que la mesa se moviera y se cayeran algunos trastes, rompiéndose a propósito. Nos respondió de una forma muy agresiva. Todos nos quedamos confundidos al ver esa reacción.

Max (asustado):- ¿Piensas abandonarnos?

Kai se dirige hacia el Señor Dickenson.

Kai (furioso):- ¿Ser parte de un equipo con éstos bebés bromistas? ¡Realmente estoy harto de este equipo!

Kai (molesto):- ¡Señor Dickenson, lo siento!

Él se dio la vuelta y se retiró del lugar sin decirnos a donde. Mi equipo se molestó por la forma en que Kai nos trató. Molesta, fui la única en seguirlo y no hacer caso a las palabras del Sr. Dickenson ni a las de Max para detener mi andar. No me gustó que nos tratara de esa manera.

Buscándolo en la zona norte de la ciudad donde nos hospedamos, logré localizarlo. Pasaba cerca de una tienda de beyblades. Grité su nombre, reaccionó y volteó a verme. Corrí lo más rápido que pude para alcanzarlo.

Marie (cansada):- Kai, anf,anf… porque te portaste así con el Sr. Dickenson y con nuestro equipo...

Pronunciado lo último, hice que se enfureciera más y me respondiera agresivamente.

Kai (enojado):- ¿Equipo? ¿Trabajo de equipo? Por favor, Marie, yo podría ganar el campeonato solo si tuviera que hacerlo...

Kai (dudoso):- quisiera hacerlo...

Marie (molesta):- Tú lo has dicho, quisieras hacerlo, más no que quieras hacerlo. Son dos palabras completamente diferentes.

Tras responderle, voltea a verme más agresivamente que al principio. Parecía que quería intimidarme.

Kai (enojado):- ¡Ah! Ahora la señorita maestra corrige mi forma de hablar.

Marie (molesta):- Yo no te estoy corrigiendo nada, sólo quiero que veas lo que está pasando a nuestro alrededor y que veas el presente.

Kai (enojado):- ¡¿Y te crees la más adecuada para darlos?!

Kai se molestó conmigo, dio la vuelta y siguió caminando sin dirigirme la palabra. Yo decidí seguirlo, caminando a su lado. Pasábamos algunos establecimientos. Seguíamos peleando.

Marie (molesta):- ¿por qué no me contestas?

Kai (enojado):- ¿Por qué aún me sigues?

Marie (preocupada):- ¡QUIERO UNA RESPUESTA!

Kai (furioso):- ¡DEJA DE SEGUIRME!

Marie (furiosa):- ¡Y TÚ DEJA DE SER TAN TERCO Y GROSERO CON LAS PERSONAS! ¡TRATAMOS DE AYUDARTE ¿Y ASI NOS LO PAGAS?! ¡TRATANDO DE AISLARTE DE LAS DEMAS GENTE, Y SOBRE TODO CON NUESTRO EQUIPO! ¡TÚ LO NIEGAS!

Llegamos como un parque y ahí, Kai decide pararse para seguir peleando y gritándome más fuerte, pero yo no me dejaba. La gente se nos quedaba viendo de una forma extraña. Cuando oí a un niño de 3 años pasar con su mama, tomados de la mano, diciéndole: "mamí, esos novios se están peleando". Me sorprendí, me sonrojé y me callé por unos segundos. Kai, al ver mi reacción, pensó que había ganado. Se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando para dejarme sola.

Marie (preocupada):- ¿Que estoy haciendo?

Marie (grita):- ¡KAI! ¡ESPERA!

Kai (molesto):- Nosotros ya hemos terminado…

Poniendo mis manos encima de mi pecho, una cubriendo a la otra, lo miro de forma melancólica.

Marie (preocupada):- pero...yo no quiero dejarlo así. Sé que nuestro equipo...

Reflexioné sus palabras un poco y decidí aceptar su razonamiento.

Marie (melancólica):- ¡Somos apenas unos bebés… no tenemos mucha experiencia con el beyblade! y… ¡si ganamos algo, es por qué fue de mucha suerte! ¡Lo que sucedió en el torneo nacional...! ¡La victoria de Tyson...! ¡La mía contigo! ¡Fue solo pura coincidencia!

Kai se detiene y voltea a verme de una forma confusa. No esperaba esa respuesta.

Kai (molesto):- y eso a mí que me importa...

Marie (comprensiva):- Por eso te necesitamos Kai. Es como me dijiste... cuando...dijiste aquel día, que tú eres el líder para llevar al equipo hacia la victoria. Aceptabas tu papel como capitán, asumiendo tu responsabilidad y por lo tanto, entrenamientos que tú mismo nos pondrás para ser mejores cada día y ganar cada torneo al que seamos enviados, incluyendo los niveles para alcanzar la victoria. Necesitamos tus conocimientos y estrategias...ser mejores igual que tú. No importa tu exigencia. Tenemos que ganar... porque…

Mordiéndome los labios, mire hacia el suelo. Quería expresarle mi sentir en ese momento pero, algo me lo impedía. Alcé la vista y miré a Kai a los ojos. Me veía retador, seguro, frío y algo cruel, como si fuéramos enemigos. Al verlo de esa manera, pensé, ¿será que al equipo "Bladebreakers" nos verá de esa manera?

Marie (melancólica):- Disculpa por pelearme contigo… Si quieres ganar con tu equipo, te estaremos esperando, pero si quieres huir de éste y ¡QUISIERAS! hacerlo por tu propia cuenta...buena suerte y fue un gusto en haberte conocido. Ray y los demás no te detendrán, ya que eres libre de hacerlo.

Sin dirigirle otra palabra más, me retiré del lugar toda triste y melancólica. Kai solo me miraba cuando me iba. Detuve mi caminar algunos metros, pensando que a lo mejor habría cambiado de parecer pero, al verlo, solo se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino como si nada. Eso hizo ponerme triste.

No sé por cuanto tiempo caminé, solo sé que ya atardecía. Me senté en unas bancas para descansar y logré ver a unos beyafisionados jugando, apoyándose y olvidándose de sus indiferencias.

Marie (pensando):- Se ven tan felices jugando...pero Kai no comprende nada. ¿Por qué es tan terco? Es solitario...desconfiado… y frío.

Saqué de la bolsa de mi vestido, mi blade y miré a mi bestia bit.

Marie (pensando):- ¿porque soy tan masoquista? es decir ¡Sí! Veo ésta diferencia pero... ¿por qué aún sigo con éstos sentimientos hacia él y cada día son más fuertes? Tengo...presentimientos extraños, sensaciones muy raras, son difíciles de explicar…

Chico (tono burlón):- Que linda niña, por qué tan sola en la calle.

Marie (confundida):- ¿eh?

Un chico desconocido de aproximadamente 15 años, a lo mucho, intentó agarrar mi beyblade, pero lo sujete fuerte y me lo puse con ambas manos encima de mi pecho. Me puse algo nerviosa. ¡Se quería robar mi blade!

Chico (enojado):- veo que tienes una bestia bit en tu poder, es muy bonita. Qué tal si peleamos por ella.

Marie (miedosa):- Mi...Mi bestia bit no es un trofeo...

Chico (enojado):- Entonces tienes miedo de perder, estúpida impura.

Marie (molesta):- ¿te crees de sangre pura solo por ser un "beyluchador profesional"?

De la nada, fui rodeada por varios chicos, quienes intentaban hacerme algo. El chico a fuerza pedía una beybatalla a solas. Si no accedía, algo malo me pasaría y si, pedía ayuda o gritaba, me iba peor. Algunos mostraron cuchillos, navajas y una que otra arma de fuego.

Mi rostro había cambiado por uno completo. No, no fue de miedo, digamos que se tornó a uno maléfico y cruel. Con mi fleco tapando mis ojos, asentí con la cabeza sin decir una palabra. Con el cuchillo en mi espalda, sin ser visto por los demás, me sacaron y me llevaron como a un almacén abandonado, no muy lejos del lugar donde me encontraba. Ahí, estaba un plato de batalla listo para ser usado.

Chico (burlón):- Dónde está mi cortesía…

Tian (enojado):- mi nombre es Tian, Tian Zhāng… y eso, ¡te será suficiente!

No dije nada, pero él, pensó que me moría del miedo.

Nos colocamos en nuestros lugares y la batalla comenzó. El chico Tian se creía el invencible. Yo aún tenía mi rostro diferente, seria, mirándolo a los ojos fijamente.

Tian (burlón):- ¿Qué te pasa muñeca? ¿Alguien te comió la lengua?

Me enojé por ese comentario. Sin pensarlo 2 veces salió mi bestia bit, toda hermosa y linda como siempre. Con un brillo que podía cegar a cualquiera, era raro que tuviera aquel destello, pero Tian, parece que se había enamorado de mi beyblade.

Tian (sorprendido):- Era verdad lo que las leyendas decían…

Marie (confundida):- ¿ah?

Marie (pensando):- ¿Leyendas?

El blade estaba por atacarme directamente (haciendo trampa) hasta que Draitan logró esquivarlo. Tian hizo una señal ante su compañero. El joven se me acercó y sentí que me estaba casi enterrando el cuchillo en mi cintura. La bestia bit, al verme con los ojos cerrados, nerviosa y asustada… ¡Hizo de la suyas! Con esa fuerza descomunal, logró asesinar al chico que tenía el arma punzocortante a lado mío. Todos quedaron confundidos, ya que mi Draitan le había arrancado su brazo saliendo mucha sangre de éste. Todos quedaron asustados y confundidos. ¿Cómo una bestia bit puede hacer algo así? Mi poder hacia mi bestia bit había aumentado, a tal grado de asesinarlos a todos.

Hubo mucha sangre al rededor, cabezas degolladas, cuerpos desmembrados y salpicaduras de sangre en la pared, ventanas rotas y completas, columnas destrozadas, entre otros, y el plato...bueno, en el plato solo había un charco de sangre y, flotando, se encontraba el blade del chico quien quería robarse mi bestia bit.

Draitan es poderoso, una bestia bit fuerte ante mi poder. Al saber lo que logré hacer, comprendí porque el Sr. Dickenson decidió meterme al grupo. Mi bestia bit quería probar más sangre humana para saciar su apetito o devorarse un bit. Creo que aquella concentración y mirada asesina hizo que todo se saliera de control. Éste lado oscuro es el que no le quiero mostrar a mi hermano Max.

El lugar había quedado destruido. Salí de ahí con mi blade en mis manos, posterior a la limpieza que le hice, también había quedado embadurnada de sangre. Reí como una loca maniaca por haber ganado aquella pelea. Sólo pensé que si el chico aquel, hubiese quedado vivo, se hubiese quedado traumado de por vida.

Caminé una cierta distancia y logré toparme con mi equipo. Note que Kai se encontraba con ellos, distante, pero estaba. Me hizo feliz aunque no lo dijera. Max se asustó al verme en esas condiciones, corrió hacia mi y me cuestiono sobre las prendas manchadas, solo le dije que alguien me quería hacer daño y un señor me ayudó a salvarme, aunque entre pensamientos me decía que ni yo me creía esa mentira, pero Max, al ser un poco inocente, si lo creyó.

Logramos ganar el campeonato asiático, aparte de que Ray se reconcilió con su equipo anterior, los Whitte Tigger, tras haber mal interpretado un acto que nuestro compañero realizó.

Sí, como cualquier torneo tuvo su complicación. Había cada contrincante diferente, incluyendo sus lazadores de beyblades, todo tan extraño. Sin olvidar a Kai, mas amargado y gruñón como siempre, queriendo perfeccionar al equipo, sin saber que somos humanos y que como tal, cometemos errores. Aceptamos su exigencia como líder, pero siempre Tyson estaba para defendernos. Max y yo tratábamos de tranquilizarlo ya que pues, si Kai dice que hicimos un lanzamiento mal, que el ataque no era el adecuado, la estrategia fue pésima, etc., pues hay que respetarlo, digo, por algo se le nombró como capitán del equipo, agregando también que los únicos que participaremos en cada batalla seriamos Max, Tyson, Ray y yo, Kai solo sería un "suplente" de alguno de nosotros, incluyendo que solo uno no participará, por eso nos turnamos en cada batalla.

Hubo un día en que Ray peleó con Mariah en la final y, me impresionó las palabras que Kai le dijo al notar su distracción ante ella: "sé que tus lealtades están divididas, pero supéralo. Tus compañeros cuentan contigo. Debes de librar la batalla con la cabeza... no con el corazón". Me sorprendí y me hizo entender muchas cosas. Reflexionando el por qué había perdido con Kai en el campeonato nacional, y ni se diga, de las batallas con mis oponentes en aquel torneo. Cada que escuchaba a Kai hablar mientras peleaba, hacía que mi bestia bit se debilitara y se metiera a mi blade rápidamente, perdiendo cada ronda. Algunas fueron a propósito para tener contacto con él, pero otras… no tanto.

Aquellas palabras que Kai le dijo a Ray, se quedaron guardadas en mi corazón y estaba lista para las futuras batallas reales. Y nuestro siguiente destino...EL TORNEO ESTADOUNIDENSE.

FIN


End file.
